17 Agustusan di Konoha
by Kaka-Kiri-Nya
Summary: Beberapa anggota Akatsuki iseng jalan-jalan di sekitar Konoha. Tanpa sengaja, mereka menemukan kertas woro-woro alias poster pengumuman lomba 17 Agustus-an. Err... Apa jadinya kalau mereka berniat daftar jadi peserta lomba? WARNING: Sedikit OOC  mungkin .
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

17 Agustus-an di Konoha © Kaka-Kiri-Nya

Genre : Humor/Comedy

Summary : Beberapa anggota Akatsuki iseng jalan-jalan di sekitar Konoha. Tanpa sengaja, mereka menemukan kertas woro-woro alias poster pengumuman lomba 17 Agustus-an. Err... Apa jadinya kalau mereka berniat daftar jadi peserta lomba? WARNING: Sedikit OOC (mungkin).

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Emm... mungkin memang judul fanfic ini terdengar tak menarik. Sebenarnya saya uda bikin ini sejak lama, tapi baru di_publish_ sekarang. Oya, saya dapat ide ini dari lomba Agutus-an yang diadakan di RT saya lho (ga ada yang nanya). =_=a

Silahkan dibaca dulu, lalu silahkan kasih penilaian lewat review. ^_^

Enjoy it.

.

* * *

**17 Agustus-an di Konoha**

* * *

Pein, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, dan Sasori sedang berjalan-jalan santai mengelilingi desa Konoha. Anggota lainnya giliran menjaga markas.

Kisame bersenandung ria di sepanjang jalan.

"Satu satu, aku sayang Pein-kun." Pein langsung muntah.

"Dua dua, aku sayang Dei-kun." Deidara ikut muntah.

"Tiga-tiga, aku sayang Sas-kun (maksa amat)." Sasori diam saja karena tidak merasa namanya disebut. Sas-kun juga bisa berarti Sasuke-kun kan? Begitu pikir Sasori.

"Empat-empat, aku sayang Hidan." Hidan yang ada di markas ikutan muntah mendadak.

(Note: Kisame ga nyanyiin nama Itachi karena dia bingung mau nyingkat namanya kaya' gimana.)

Kisame terus bernyanyi tanpa memedulikan teman-temannya yang sudah mau pingsan ngedenger suaranya yang amboi itu (baca: bikin eneg).

Kisame baru bisa mingkem begitu di_glare_ ama Pein.

"Lima-lima, aku sayang Ko…"

"Ko… siapa?" Tanya Pein datar.

Kisame langsung keringet dingin. Hampir aja dia mau bilang 'sayang Konan'.

"Err… "

"Ko… siapa?" Tanya Pein sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam.

"Sa-sayang Konohamaru." Yihaaaa! Akhirnya berhasil ngeles juga, pikir Kisame.

Sementara itu Konohamaru yang lagi makan ramen bareng Naruto di warung langsung merinding.

"Kenapa, Konohamaru?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ga tau, rasanya merinding asoi."

Back to Pein de ka ka.

"Eh, apaan nih?" Deidara – yang uda selesai muntah – menunjuk sebuah kertas yang menempel di papan pengumuman.

.

Berikut isi pengumumannya:

**WORO-WORO**

**Untuk memperingati hari kemerdekaan Republik Indonesia yang ke 65, RT 00 RW 000 akan mengadakan lomba-lomba meriah. Lomba-lomba tersebut akan diadakan pada tanggal X bulan XX tahun XXXX. Lomba akan dimulai pukul 8 pagi.**

**Bagi yang berminat atau mau kirim makanan buat panitia (?), langsung datang ke lapangan yang ada di samping rumah Hatake Kakashi (di mana itu?).**

**SEMANGAT '45! **

**TTD**

**_Karang taruna desa Konoha_**

**.  
**

Mata Kisame langsung melebar. "Waaah… lomba ya? Kayaknya asyik!"

"Eh, sekarang tanggal X kan?" Sasori akhirnya buka mulut.

"Waaah, ikutan yuk!" Deidara ikut bersemangat.

"Hmm… boleh juga. Hitung-hitung buat isi waktu." Pein ikut menyetujui.

Itachi tetap diam tak bersuara.

Wow! Dia cool banget, Kisame membatin dalam hati.

Akhirnya mereka berlima (kecuali Itachi, yang akhirnya hanya pasrah mengikuti temannya yang punya ide konyol itu) memutuskan untuk mengikuti lomba tersebut. Mereka segera menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud.

.

.

Di lapangan di samping rumah Hatake Kakashi, anak-anak dari desa Konoha sudah ribut berkerumun. Termasuk para warga yang ingin menyaksikan kegiatan lomba.

Namun tiba-tiba suasana ramai itu berubah jadi tegang begitu melihat sosok Pein dan kawan-kawan yang sangar mendekati meja bertuliskan 'tempat mendaftar'.

Anak-anak yang tadinya tertawa jadi menangis. Warga yang tadinya berbincang-bincang langsung diam membisu. Naruto yang tadinya makan ramen, malah nambah lagi. (?)

Para panitia kartar (karang taruna) jadi ribut kasak-kusuk.

"Dasar Naruto bodoh!" Sakura menjitak keras kepala Naruto. Ramen di mulutnya langsung muncrat ke muka Shikamaru. Dan akhirnya mendapat jitakan ganda dari Shikamaru.

"Aduh… ada apa sih, Sakura?"

"Gara-gara kamu lupa kasih tulisan umur di kertas pengumuman, yang daftar jadi orang-orang aneh begini! Kita kan maunya bikin lomba buat anak-anak umur 10 tahun ke bawah!"

Semua anggota membaca kertas pengumuman lomba.

"Oh-Em-Ji! Si Komeng pake gergaji! Gue lupaaa!" Naruto sontak berteriak.

"Yaah… mau gimana lagi. Kita harus sportif. Ini juga salah kita semua yang lupa ga koreksi ulang." Kata Lee bijak. (tumben?)

(Note: Lagian siapa juga sih yang nyuruh si Naruto nulis?)

.

Oke, lombapun dimulai.

**Lomba pertama: Menyusun kata. Petunjuk: Setelah panitia membacakan sebuah kalimat, segera cari huruf-huruf yang sudah disediakan. Kemudian susunlah menjadi kalimat yang tepat.**

Karena semua anak-anak desa Konoha sudah lari sambil nangis kejer gara-gara lihat Pein dkk, akhirnya peserta lomba hanya tinggal kelima orang sangar itu.

Sakura mulai membuka selembar kertas dan membacakan sebuah kalimat yang tertera di dalamnya. "Aku jelek sekali." Setelah itu dia pasang tampang beringas ke anggota panitia lain. "Sialan! Gue ini cantik tau!" Yang ditatap jadi merinding.

Oke, kita alihkan pandangan kepada para peserta lomba.

Yup, Kisame dengan semangat '45 segera berlari secepat kilat, muncul guntur, lalu turun hujan.

Pein berlari sambil memegang pierching-pierchingnya biar ga lepas.

Deidara membuat burung unta dari tanah liat yang ia keluarkan dari telapak tangannya. Dengan gaya yang _cool and smooth_, dia naik ke burung unta tersebut. Sayangnya Deidara didiskualifikasi, karena hanya diperbolehkan untuk berlari atau berjalan, bukan terbang. Padahal uda jelas-jelas kalo burung unta itu ga bisa terbang. -_-"

Sasori rupanya kesulitan untuk berlari. Boneka buatannya (maaf, author lupa namanya) terlalu berat. Ia meminta waktu sebentar pada panitia untuk minum jus sari kelapa muda (?) agar tubuhnya fit lagi.

(Note: Sasori belum menampakkan wujud aslinya.)

Itachi, dengan gayanya yang khas berjalan santai. Dia tidak mau berlari karena katanya itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan wajahnya?

Akhirnya, kelima manusia (baca: monster) itu berhasil mengumpulkan huruf-huruf yang dibutuhkan. Para panitia bersiap untuk memeriksa. Berikut hasilnya:

**Kisame:** Itachi tu ganteng. Sialan! Gue ini cantik tau!

**Pein:** Aku ganteng! Konan aja suka. Sialan! Gue ini cantik tau!

**Sasori:** Aku adalah aku. Sialan! Gue ini cantik tau!

**Itachi:** Aku sungguh amat ganteng. Sialan! Gue ini cantik tau!

"Eh, peserta kita ini sangar-sangar tapi otaknya pada jongkok semua yah?" Shikamaru berkomentar.

"Bukan jongkok, tengkurep malah." Ujar Kiba.

"Hahaha, kayak otak lu yah?" Naruto tertawa ngakak.

Kiba yang merasa dirinya direndahkan, langsung menyuruh Akamaru untuk menggigit Naruto. Tapi Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan jurus kayang (?)-nya. Kiba membalasnya dengan tendangan kaki kiri. Ah, meleset! Naruto bisa menghindar dan terus berlari menuju gawang. Dan akhirnya… goooool!

(Acara ini dipersembahkan oleh si author gila.)

.

_Back to the story…_

"Kenapa yang bener malah kalimat yang ga penting sih?" Gerutu Sakura. Dia sama sekali ga sadar kalo ini semua karena kesalahannya.

"So, siapa pemenangnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kita ulang saja sekali lagi." Usul Neji.

"Oke, kali ini biar aku aja yang baca." Lee menawarkan diri.

.

Para peserta bersiap di tempatnya masing-masing.

Lee mulai membacakan. "Makan es puter sambil puter-puter di atas pager. "

Para peserta mulai berlari pesat, kecuali Itachi tentunya. Kali ini Deidara kapok, ga mau bikin yang aneh-aneh lagi. Sasori minum jus awet muda dulu biar tambah muda dan ganteng (?).

Akhirnya semua peserta telah menyusun kalimatnya masing-masing. Berikut hasilnya:

**Kisame:** Itachi makan es puter. Cool banget.

Heran, dari tadi nih orang nge-fans amat ama Itachi.

**Pein:** Makan es puter sama Konan di atas pager.

**Deidara:** Sasori melungker di atas pager.

**Sasori:** Es puter… Es puter…

**Itachi:** Es puter melungker.

Semua yang baca pada sweatdrop.

"Kok jadi pada aneh begini?" Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sudah 8 bulan ga dikeramasi. Kurang satu bulan lagi pasti melahirkan.

"Sudah, kita ganti lomba lainnya saja." Nejipun akhirnya angkat tangan.

.

.

~To be Continued~

* * *

**Author's notes (again):**

Aaah... ga tau deh ni fanfic lucu apa enggak. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya ya kalo nih fanfic ga lucu a.k.a jayus banget. _ *bow*

Oya, ada yang punya ide nggak kira-kira lomba apa lagi yang cocok buat ngejahilin anggota Akatsuki? *di_glare_ ama Akatsuki FC*

Oya, di sini ada _misstype_ ga? Saya ga sempet koreksi ulang soalnya. -_-

Saya harap para _readers_ bener-bener bisa terhibur. Soalnya saya nggak ingin ada banyak orang yang stress (kaya' saya) gara2 tugas-tugas dari sekolah, kampus, atau apapun itu. -_-

Hidup kebebasan! (yang bertanggung jawab tentunya)

Hidup Fanfiction!

Merdeka! *dibekep gara2 gangguin tetangga*


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

17 Agustus-an di Konoha © Kaka-Kiri-Nya

Genre : Humor/Comedy

* * *

.

**Author's note:**

Haloooo, _minna_~~~ Ada yang kangen saya nggak? Saya kangen kalian lho! :3  
Setelah lama hiatus karena sibuk dengan ini-itu, akhirnya saya _publish_ juga _chapter _ini (emang ada yang nungguin?).

Oya, terima kasih pada para _reviewer:_ Nagisa Minakata, merychan, siqis, ielel yuki kawaii, didi, mayra gaara, anida.

_Special thanks to_: **The Portal Transmission-19, Amutia Putri, Ichironami, sun setsuna, Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa, Shuffle M.**

Saya sangat berterima kasih atas komentar-komentarnya. Komentar kalian adalah semangat buat saya *nangis terharu*. Ide lomba dari kalian masih saya tampung dulu. Nanti kalau sudah tiba saatnya, akan saya pilih untuk dilombakan buat si Akatsuki. Mohon sabar ya~

Mohon maaf, _chapter_ kali ini pendek sekali. *bow*

Ehm, mungkin gaya penceritaan saya juga sedikit berubah, mohon dimaklumi. *bow again*

_I hope you enjoy it!_

_._

* * *

_._

_Previous Story:_

_"Kok jadi pada aneh begini?" Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sudah 8 bulan ga dikeramasi. Kurang satu bulan lagi pasti melahirkan._

_"Sudah, kita ganti lomba lainnya saja." Nejipun akhirnya angkat tangan (dan kaki)._

_._

* * *

**17 Agustus-an di Konoha**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Panitia kartar bersiap membacakan lomba berikutnya.

**Lomba kedua: Ajang pertunjukkan bakat. Petunjuk: Peserta diberi waktu lima menit untuk menunjukkan bakatnya di depan panitia. Pemenang ditentukan berdasarkan banyaknya panitia yang bertepuk tangan.**

(Note: Entah sejak kapan ada lomba beginian untuk memeringati 17 Agustus-an.)

Peserta pertama adalah Itachi. Itachi maju ke depan. Ia (lagi-lagi) berjalan santai. Para panitia penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Tiba-tiba ada angin bertiup kencang. Rambut panjang Itachi tergerai indah. Panitia cewek, terutama Ino dan Sakura, memandang dengan seksama. Angin berhenti. Mulut Itachi mulai terbuka, sepertinya ia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tenang saja, ini cuma pake shampoo kok." Lalu ia menata kembali rambutnya dan berbalik.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Entah apa yang membuat panitia-panitia itu bertepuk tangan. Yang pasti suara tepuk tangan itu sangat meriah. Pertunjukkan dari Itachi selesai. Jumlah orang yang bertepuk tangan: 4 orang.

Mulut Shikamaru terbuka lebar. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. _Pertunjukkan macam apa itu?! _Jadi, bakat dari Itachi adalah: rambutnya pake shampoo?

.

.

Peserta kedua adalah Sasori. Semua anggota panitia bergidik ngeri melihat sosok Sasori yang seperti _itu_. Tubuhnya besar, tertutup oleh jubah hitam bergambar awan merah. Mereka bahkan tak yakin sosok itu adalah manusia.

Sasori diam di tempat. Ia tak melakukan apapun pada menit pertama. Shikamaru sampai menguap untuk kesekian kalinya karena bosan. Pada menit selanjutnya, Sasori mulai membuka jubahnya. Panitia cewek menutup mata dengan telapak tangan, tidak siap melihat tubuh yang tak biasa itu.

Tiba-tiba saja sosok pemuda tampan berkulit putih muncul. Sungguh, sangat tampan. Panitia cewek (termasuk author) teriak-teriak histeris dan jatuh pingsan. Alhasil, tak ada suara tepuk tangan yang terdengar. Para panitia cowok enggan bertepuk tangan karena merasa kalah ganteng. Sebenarnya tadi Lee hampir saja bertepuk tangan. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya begitu menyadari bahwa kini hatinya hanya untuk Sakura. (ga nyambung.)

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru mengomel dalam hati_. Dari mananya yang bisa disebut BAKAT, HAH?!_

Pertunjukan dari Sasori selesai. Sayangnya tak ada seorang pun dari panitia yang bertepuk tangan. Yah apa mau dikata, terpaksa tak ada nilai bagi dirinya.

.

.

Peserta ketiga adalah Pein. Sosok yang satu ini terkesan mirip yakuza yang baru saja kabur dari penjara. Pierching-pierching menjalari seluruh wajahnya.

Pein maju ke depan. Ditatapnya satu per satu panitia di sekitarnya.

Lee langsung pingsan. Nggak tahu kenapa.

Naruto malah balik natap terus mendadak menelan ludah karena merasa mata Pein mirip salah satu bahan yang ada di mie ramen.

Neji merengut lalu dia menoleh ke arah Hinata (yang entah kapan datangnya). "Hinata, aku sama dia gantengan mana?" Hinata yang kaget terdiam sejenak. Lalu dengan amat sangat terpaksa dia menjawab, "Tentu saja Neji-kun." (padahal sebenernya dia mau bilang: Naruto-kun)

Shikamaru malah asyik ngobrol sama Temari di atas pohon. (Author: Woi, malah asyik pacaran! Pamali!)

Ino bertepuk tangan. "Keren! Bahkan antingnya lebih banyak dari punya gue! Ntar gue mau _add facebook_nya ah."

Sakura yang awalnya hendak bertepuk tangan langsung mengurungkan niat karena si Sasuke nelpon ponselnya. Katanya dia pesen tahu campur nggak pake cabe.

Kiba lagi asyik menggonggong bareng Akamaru. Katanya mau ikutan kontes _Pet & I_ di acara TV desa Konoha.

Pertunjukkan dari Pein selesai. Jadi inti dari pertunjukan Pein adalah: memandang.

Jumlah orang yang bertepuk tangan: 1 orang.

.

.

Peserta keempat adalah Deidara. Ia maju ke depan lalu memamerkan telapak tangannya ke arah panitia. Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat lidah yang menjulur dari tangan Deidara. Deidara tersenyum. Dari tangannya ia keluarkan tanah liat dan dibentuknya beberapa bunga mawar. Ia bagikan pada para panitia.

Sakura segera membuangnya karena merasa hatinya sudah diculik oleh Sasuke (dan Sasuke meminta tebusan wig berbentuk ayam warna pelangi). Ino juga membuangnya karena hatinya saat ini sedang dipinjam oleh Sai (nanti dikembaliin lagi beserta bunganya).

Shikamaru nggak bisa nerima bunganya karena masih asyik di atas pohon bareng Temari. Adem katanya.

Dalam hati sebenarnya Naruto senang bukan main karena akhirnya ada juga yang memberinya bunga. Tapi dia nggak mau tepuk tangan lantaran takut dikira homo. Terpaksa diam-diam ia simpan bunga itu di saku belakang celananya.

Sedangkan panitia cowok yang lain hanya diam tak bersuara.

DUAR! Tiba-tiba bunga-bunga itu meledak.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Panitia cewek langsung bertepuk tangan meriah. "Hanabii! Hanabiiiiiii!"

Celana Naruto spontan bolong dan wajah Hinata pun bersemu merah karena malu (tapi mau).

Deidara tersenyum seraya berkata, "(Air) Seni adalah ledakan."

Pertunjukkannya pun selesai. Jumlah orang yang bertepuk tangan: 3 orang (termasuk Hinata yang senang bukan main melihat "_fanservice"_ dari Naruto)

.

.

Kini giliran Kisame sebagai peserta terakhir yang maju.

Kisame dengan semangat '45 segera melompat tinggi. Setinggi elang yang terbang di udara! Lalu dia mengeluarkan bambu runcing. "Merdeka atau mati!" teriaknya.

Lee dan Kiba langsung menangis terharu. Jadi ingat dengan perjuangan rakyat Indonesia tempo dulu. Neji masih sok_ cool_ dengan wajah datarnya. Padahal sebenernya di dalam hati dia nangis nggak kalah banter.

Sakura dan Ino saling menangis berpelukan. Akamaru jadi cemburu (?).

Pada awalnya Naruto diam membisu karena ia merasa melihat ikan lagi megang bambu. Tapi karena pantatnya dicubit sama Sakura, dia jadi ikutan nangis juga.

Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala. Sebenernya dia mau nangis juga tapi nggak jadi soalnya lagi ada Temari. (Jaim dong! Harga diri pria!)

Pertunjukkan dari Kisame selesai. Jumlah orang yang bertepuk tangan: 0

.

.

Neji berdeham, "Jadi yang menang Itachi?"

Yang lain tidak menjawab karena masih sibuk nangis.

.

.

~To be Continued~


End file.
